From the Foxwood Case Files: The DNA Caper
From The Foxwood Case Files: The DNA Caper is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise I am starting a new little series within the reboot canon dealing with Nick and Judy's six months of dating and then beyond that into the year following their wedding. This details their lives as a detective couple, solving mysteries and helping the ZPD bring the criminals of Zootopia to justice. The stories are told in either Nick or Judy's POV. Here, the DNA case from the now-defunct Rise of the Fobbit Detective is used, but has Nick and Judy on the case. Denning the mad Thylacine scientist is still the villain of this particular episode. This is in Judy's POV. Story The alarm rings early that morning I wake up The sun is just rising I yawn and rub my eyes Time for another day at Foxwood Detective Agency Time for another day with my beloved Nick Wilde I get out of bed and head for my bathroom My room at Vixey's house has a little bathroom, complete with toilet and shower, along with a closet I undress and warm up the shower I then get in, scrubbing myself clean Then it's time to get dressed I go into my closet and don my trademark black catsuit Nick loves it when I wear it I also have my other clothes, sent to me by my parents Boy, am I glad that they moved to Zootopia, I think to myself I put a work shirt and a skirt into a bag and put in a bag to take with me when I go to lunch Now that I am dressed, I get my purse, my change of clothes, phone and wallet Now it is time go I will be meeting Nick All I have to do is walk next door I grab a Power Bar in the kitchen As I leave, I say goodbye to Vixey, who is now up for work She says that she will see me at the agency I head out the door I walk next door to Nick's house Just coming out of the garage is none other than my handsome fox I join him in the car Now it is time We drive over to Foxwood Detective Agency Time to get busy Not long after that, Finnick and Vixey arrive too We all head inside and go to our office Now, we just need to wait for a case We spend most of the morning organizing case files Then it is lunch time I change into my shirt and skirt We go to the nearby Zootopia Galleria Food Court Lunch is as fun as always Then we return That's when it happens A deer doe enters the office She introduces herself as Katrina Antlerton She works for Zootopia's DNA service, which keeps a record of the DNA of every mammal species in the city Apparently, the service's lab was broken into overnight, and some DNA stolen They have been working with the ZPD to find clues Nick and I are ready I get my catsuit back on, and we head to the lab to assist in the search there When we arrive, the ZPD is one the scene Nick and I join the search We take heavy notes We find a few hairs at the scene They are bagged up for the ZPD lab to identify We all tell the lab that we will get back to them when the result After that, Nick and I head back to Foxwood to compare notes A few days pass The call from the ZPD lab comes in The hairs are those of a Thylacine The techs explain that there were once even more mammal species among us Most, like the mammoth and Sabertooth cat, are now extinct However, some lived on longer Thylacines were among those Apparently, they are rare So rare that they were thought to have gone extinct Apparently, they are still around Then we learn what DNA was stolen It was Thylacine DNA There is a moment of silence We decide that a meeting needs to be held in order to decide what to do The lab techs tell us that the largest Thylacine population was found on Outback Island That's where we are headed next We go with a few ZPD officers It's not an easy task It takes us several days We look hard However, eventually, we begin to get everything in place We learn of a corrupt Thylacine scientist He has been making plans to recreate his species He wants to make his kind the dominant mammal in Zootopia Now it all makes sense He is the one that stole the DNA We make our plans and begin searching out his lab We find him, hidden along Outback Island's river system He is arrested Nick and I are pleased Another victory for us He kisses me in celebration Time to add a new case file to the solved drawer Category:Zootopia: A City of Mystery and Romance reboot Category:Reboots of old canons Category:From the Foxwood Case Files series Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:Stories about Nick and Judy solving mysteries together Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Poem style